1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strollers, lawn mowers and other wheeled carts having push handles. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices that can be used to extend the length and position of the push handles on such items to make the push handle more comfortable to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with many different types of wheeled items that are propelled by push handles. In a typical household, common examples of such wheeled items would include baby carriages, baby strollers and lawn movers. Such wheeled items share some basic design characteristics. These items have a frame supported by four wheels. A push handle extends from the frame to provide a means for pushing the wheeled item along the ground. However, the length of the push handle, the width of the push handle, the angle of the push handle and the height at which the push handle terminates varies widely from one wheeled item to another.
People come in a wide variety of different shapes and sizes. As such, a handle having a height, length and angle that is ergonomically correct for one person is commonly not ergonomically correct for another person. To minimize the degree of mismatch in handle ergonomics, manufacturers typically design their handles with a theoretical average consumer in mind. For example, a baby stroller manufacturer may design the handle of its baby stroller to comfortably accommodate an average sized woman. Since most of the stroller users will be close to average in size, most of the strollers users will be comfortable with the position of the stroller handle. However, if a very tall or very short person were to push that stroller, they may find the handle practically unusable.
Recognizing that one handle cannot fit all customers, manufacturers have designed handles that can be adjusted in position. Some prior art handle designs enable the length of the handle to be adjusted. These prior art designs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,923 to Huang, entitled Stroller Length Adjustable Handle, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,864 to Kassai, entitled Handle Height Adjusting Mechanism For A Baby Carriage. Some prior art handle designs enable the angle of the handle to be adjusted. These prior art designs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,601 to Liu, entitled Adjustable Baby Cart Handrail Positioning Device and U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,118 to Huang entitled Stroller With An Improved Connector.
A problem with such prior art adjustable handle designs is that the adjustment mechanism is built directly into the wheeled item. Accordingly, in order for a woman to own a stroller with an adjustable handle, she must disregard her old stroller and purchase a new more expensive stroller that contains the adjustable handle features. A need therefore exists for a device that can be retroactively added to an existing wheeled item that enables the handle of that item to be adjusted in both angle and length. In this manner, the handle of a stroller, lawn mower or the like can be adjusted to the needs of its owner without having to purchase a more expensive adjustable model.